


shh..

by MrFluffyTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFluffyTiger/pseuds/MrFluffyTiger
Summary: Jedna z wielu prac zalegających na moim dysku. Dodałam wstęp dawno temu, ale później usunęłam. Nw czy będę dodawać to „dzieło”, ale niech poczeka i nabierze mocy prawnej.Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak to dzielić z kimś ciało? A może jak to jest mieć duszę w kawałkach, i nie chodzi mi tutaj o te tandetne teksty 14-latek ze złamanym sercem tylko prawdziwie rozerwaną duszę. Odpowiedz większości z was pewnie jest negatywna, no bo przecież po co zaprzątać sobie głowę czymś co jest niemożliwe? Niemożliwe dla większości osób...





	shh..

**Author's Note:**

> Doskonale wiem, że błędów jest masa. Czy ortograficznych czy innych. W planach mam się za to zabrać, lecz jestem roztrzepana i nie wiem jak to wyjdzie

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Bitwa się rozpoczęła, Harry poszedł do Voldemorta, wszyscy wiemy co było dalej, ale czy na pewno? Wiemy to, co oni chcą, żebyśmy wiedzieli. Więc kiedy wszyscy na widok rozpadającego się ciała cieszyli się ze śmierci Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, tak naprawdę widzieli, no właśnie co? Tak, widzieli Voldemorta ale nie tego prawdziwego. Jak i dlaczego zapytacie, już tłumaczę, lecz żeby to zrobić musimy zacząć od początku. Harry od maleńkości wiedział, że nie jest sam we własnym ciele, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Na początku może i sprawiało mu to dyskomfort, ale przecież kto zastanawiał się, dlaczego mały Potter mający niespełna dwa lata płacze w łóżeczku, kiedy w koło było jeszcze kilkoro innych sierot. Tak, ponieważ Harry nie trafił do wójtostwa, jak zaplanował sobie Dumbledore. Znaczy się trafił, ale Ci oddali go do oddalonego o godzinę drogi sierocińca Wool's. Tak wiem jakie to przewidywalne nieprawdaż? Więc kiedy młody Potter został oddany to już nam znanego sierocińca stała się najgorsza lub najlepsza (zależy jak na to popatrzymy) decyzja w życiu Pottera i całego czarodziejskiego świata. Harry rósł jak na drożdżach, a przynajmniej bardziej niż robiłby to mieszkając u ciotki i wuja. Dobrze, ale dlaczego rozmawiamy o jego dzieciństwie? Każdy wie jak było dręczyli go, bo był inny, blablabla, standard. Ale oprócz tych wszystkich rzeczy, jakich Harry doświadcza we wszystkich tego typu rzeczach jest jeszcze on. Ta osoba, która zawsze była z nim, a bardziej w nim. Czuł ją, czuł, że siedzi w jego głowie. Ale przyzwyczaił się do tego. Przyzwyczaił się do tej obcej części jego myśli, do tego, że ta na pozór obca cząstka budziła go z koszmarów, rozweselała, kiedy płakał, bo jakieś dzieci znowu go zwyzywały czy pokonały albo zabrały zabawkę. Nic nowego prawda? Tak, ale. Zawsze jest jakieś, ale prawda :). Oprócz tego, co Harry wiedział że robi jego towarzysz była też cześć, której nie zauważał, ponieważ ona skrupulatnie upychała to w zakamarkach jego umysłu. Tom, bo to on właśnie był tą tajemnicza (lub nie) cząstką, najpierw zaczął opiekować się tym bachorem jak to zwykł sobie mówić na młodego Pottera dla świętego spokoju. Kiedy Harry miał koszmary on też je miał, a nawet największy czarny charakter ma swoje słabości i lęki. Ale tak było tylko na początku później zaczął to robić z nudów i też dlatego, że przywiązał się do młodego Pottera. Przestudiował dokładnie jego, jak i swoje wspomnienia z tego dnia i przed nim i wiedział, że to nie chłopak swoją „wielką" magiczną mocą odbił zaklęcie uśmiercające tylko to jego matka starożytnymi blablabla. Tak wszyscy znamy też tę historię więc nie będę opowiadać tego jeszcze raz. Dokładnie też przemyślał przepowiednię przyniesioną przez Severusa i uznał, że nie musi zabijać chłopaka ani on nie musi zabijać go. Szczególnie, teraz kiedy namęczyła się, aby przyzwyczaić i zdobyć choć trochę zaufania bachora. Postanowił więc „nauczyć" chłopaka wszystkich jego niszczycielskich i rasistowskich zapędów aby to on chciał się do niego przyłączyć. Tak wszystko miał zaplanowane, dziwne by było, gdyby nie miał po tylu latach siedzenia w głowie dziecka, które dopiero uczy się korzystać z nocnika. Porządkował całą wiedzę, jaka przekazywał powoli chłopcu w jego ogrodzie, który zrobił w umyśle chłopca. Tak, Tom Marvolo Riddle, mimo że był mordercą i częściowym szaleńcem bez kilku kawałków duszy doceniał piękno, a szczególnie piękno natury. Tak więc w umyśle Pottera powstał ogród, do którego co rusz były dodawane nowe drzewka i krzewy oraz chabazie lub jak ktoś woli kwiatki. To właśnie było miejsce, gdzie Tom najwięcej przesiadywał, ukrywał się tutaj i sam pracował nad swoim umysłem, aby nie popaść już do końca w szaleństwo. Było to też miejsce, do którego Tom zabierał Pottera, podczas jego koszmarów. Zabierał go wtedy ze snów i prowadził do tego ogrodu gdzie najczęściej po prosty siedzieli i uspokajali się nawzajem. Tak, uspokajali. Czarny Pan swoją obecnością uspokajał dziecko, a dziecko swoją obecnością uspokajało Czarnego Pana. I żeby nie było, że tylko siedzieli jak jakieś czubki, nie. Czasami rozmawiali lub grali w szachy. Tom uczył swojego podopiecznego wielu rzeczy podczas tych nocy spędzonych w ogrodzie, w ich wspólnym ogrodzie. I, mimo że na początku Harry był mały i bojaźliwy w stosunku do Marvolo to z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej mu ufał. A musicie wiedzieć, że Harry nie jest i nigdy nie był typem osoby, która zaufałaby komuś, kogo dobrze nie poznała. Więc jakie było zdziwienie Toma, kiedy pewnej nocy, podczas której Harry znów miał koszmary, zamiast jak zawsze iść ganiać motyle nad kwiatami lub oglądać rybki w sadzawce podszedł do Riddla i zapytał się, czy przytuli go. I kim był Tom, żeby odmówić, był tylko Czarnym Panem.


End file.
